musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Reanimation
Here * RapReviews Here * Rolling Stone Here |Last album = Hybrid Theory (2000) |Next album = Meteora (2003) |Chronology = Linkin Park's albums |! = ??? |This album = Reanimation (2002) }} Reanimation is the first remix album by American rock band Linkin Park as a follow-up to their first studio album, Hybrid Theory and released on July 30, 2002. Recorded during the Hybrid Theory tour in 2001, it features hip hop and electronica-influenced remixes of songs from Hybrid Theory. Reception Reanimation helped the many underground hip-hop artists that it featured reach a larger audience, as well as changing the nature of the work so significantly (restructuring songs, adding or substantially changing verses, and adding several guest artists) that it could be considered an entirely new album. Reviewer Stephen Thomas Erlewine (of Allmusic) considered the album "a welcome step in the right direction," and he praised Reanimation for attempting to break new ground. Linkin Park have also stated that this album could be considered both a remix and studio album. MetaCritic gave the album a score of 60%, however, the album reached a peak position of #2 on the Billboard 200 and stayed on the list for 33 straight weeks. It sold 270,000 copies in its debut week. MTV2 Videos MTV2 made videos for each song of the album for its playback of the album on "MTV:Playback" which aired only a few times. These include "Opening" (the girl from the video for "Frgt/10" going to bed), "Pts.of.Athrty" (the US flag up to 1:05, then a motorcycle chase), "Chali" (the girl in bed and shots of her room), "Frgt/10" (the girl graffiting town, evading the police), "P5hng Me A*wy" (a cannibal at work), "Plc.4 Mie Hæd" (a girl singing to the song), "X-Ecutioner Style" (a cartoon boy walking around town, singing Chester's "Shut up" parts), "H! Vltg3" (a night in the life of a man), "Raff" (the girl in bed), "Wth>You" (very quick montage of mugshots of people in sync with the song), "Ppr:Kut" (shots of people's reactions to an unexpected loud noise while listening to music; Mr. Hahn made a cameo appearance in this video), "Rnw@y" (a girl with a mohawk in town), MyYou" are used instead of the original guitar/synth parts from "With You" and Chester screams "Come on!" right before the guitar riffs. Mike Shinoda has also played a shortened version of "Enth E ND" with Fort Minor at their Pukkelpop live shows in 2005. During the 2004 line of Projekt Revolution shows, Linkin Park's Joe Hahn performed the opening to "Pts.of.Athrty" before opening "Points of Authority". Since 2006, Krwlng has been used by Linkin Park as the intro to the song Crawling, an intro of a minute plus is played in the lead up to the song,and since "project Revolution 08" Mike shinoda has sang the first verse of "Hands Held High" over the intro. Tracklisting DVD-Audio Contains the complete album mixed in 5.1 surround sound, along with the music videos for "Pts.of.Athrty", "Frgt/10", and "Kyur4 th Ich", as well as the making of "Pts.of.Athrty" feature. This is only available in a DVD-Audio format. It plays in most DVD players and DVD-A compatible CD players. This version was originally distributed to members of the Linkin Park Underground, who signed up before November 10, 2002, for free. It was also made into a DualDisc format which contained the CD version on one side and the DVD-Audio on the other. "Reanimation" was of the thirteen initial DualDisc titles released as part of the test marketing. Demos There are currently two known demos from the Reanimation recording sessions – one for "1stp Klosr", only remixed by the Humble Brothers without Jonathan Davis (this was a hidden feature on the DVD Frat Party at the Pankake Festival), and a demo of "Pts.of.Athrty". These have not been commercially released, but they have become popular online and amongst Linkin Park fans. Outtakes Remixes were also crafted by Tricky, Prince Paul, DJ Z-Trip, Team Sleep (My December), and The Girl Scouts. Personnel Linkin Park * Chester Bennington - Vocals * Mike Shinoda - Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Keyboards, Beats * Brad Delson - Guitars * Dave "Phoenix" Farrell - Bass, Violin, Cello * Rob Bourdon - Drums, Beats * Joseph "Chairman" Hahn - DJ'ing, Turntables, Sampling, Cut Additional Help * Stephen Richards - Vocals * Kelli Ali - Vocals * Jonathan Davis - Vocals * Aaron Lewis - Vocals * Motion Man - Rapping * Chali 2na - Rapping * Sean Colson - Rapping * Black Thought - Rapping * Zion-I - Rapping * Pharoahe Monch - Rapping * Aceyalone - Rapping * Rasco - Rapping * Planet Asia - Rapping * Phoenix Orion - Rapping * Greg Kurstin - Keyboards * Mickey Petralia - Keyboards * Stephen Carpenter - Guitar * DJ Babu - Cut * Jay Gordon - Interpretation * KutMasta Kurt - Interpretation * The Alchemist - Interpretation * Amp Live - Interpritation * Roc Raida - Interpretation * Evidence - Interpretation * Cheapshot - Interpretation * Jubacca - Interpretation * Backyard Bangers - Interpretation * Mickey Petralia - Interpretation * Josh Abraham - Interpretation * The Humble Brothers - Interpretation * Mickey Petralia - Interpretation * Michael Fitzpatrick - Interpretation * Josh Kouzomis - Interpretation Production * Mike Shinoda - Producer * Don Gilmore - Producer * Mickey Petralia - Producer * Doug Trantow - Producer * David Treahearn - Assistant * Brad Delson - Assistant * John Ewing - Pro Tools * Mike Shinoda - Programming * Chester Bennington - Programming * Rob Bourdon - Programming * Michael Fitzpatrick - Programming * Mickey Petralia - Programming * Doug Trantow - Programming * Erik Gregory - Programming * Mike Shinoda - Engineer * Doug Trantow - Engineer * Jeff Chester - Engineer * Ryan Williams - Engineer * Jonas G. - Engineer * Ray Wilson - Assistant Engineer * Chester Bennington - Assistant Engineer * DJ Revolution - Editing * Brian Gardner - Digital Editing * Mike Shinoda - Mixing * Mark "Spike" Stent - Mixing * Andy Wallace - Mixing * Troy Staton - Mixing * Joseph "Chairman" Hahn - Mixing Assistant * David Treahearn - Mixing Assistant * Tom Whalley - A&R * Jeff Blue - A&R * Nancie Stern - Sample Clearance * Mike Shinoda - Mastering * Brian Gardner - Mastering Trivia References * Linkin Parks Remix Numbers, Yahoo * Reanimation Article, Wikipedia External links * [http://linkinpark.com/release/Remixes/reanimation Reanimation Official Lyrics Page] Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Linkin Park video albums Category:2002 albums Category:Remix albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Shinoda Category:Enhanced CDs Category:Albums released on DVD-Audio Category:Albums